Amantes caidos (Amor Profanus)
by SENAEE
Summary: Más allá de la pálida memoria, en algún misterioso bosque oscuro, existe un lugar hecho de sombras, silencioso bajo la bóveda de árboles, un lugar olvidado por el sol he soñado que allí nos reuníamos perteneciendonos mutuamente y esperaremos el momento de vengarnos, de aquel quien te tomo llevandote lejos de mi lado.


EL SECRETETO EN SU SONRISA

La noche había sido bastante larga, cada paso que daban se les iba la vida, pero debían el continuar, no permitirían que solo por el cansancio se les escapara aquel ser, aunque desierta forma solo se subestimaban en si, ya que en sus manos o más bien en su muñeca estaba de aquel guardián que no aceptaba ninguna derrota.

Escucharon su risa a lo lejos, había alcanzado al monstro poseído el cual le dio una tremenda batalla a su oponente, pero este sin necesidad de apoyo lo había derrotado burlándose de él en su proceso de desvanecimiento, obteniendo su tan ansiada recompensa.

Chiaki lo miro aliviada, no fue necesario el brindarle más poder, siempre que lo hacía no estaba segura el cómo lo controlaría su guardián, jamás escuchaba, hacia lo que le venía en gana, porque no podía ser mas como su compañero, el cual ya se encontraba con ellos ayudándole a caminar… solo ser más _amable_

**Jajajaja esto es delicioso, ñam **decía aquel guardián ya con su forma aniñada, devorando esa semilla cual dulce se tratara, un manjar que lo había obsesionado desde hacia varios siglos.

El anciano apenas podía mantenerse de pie y ordenándole a su joven aprendiz que lo devolviera a casa cargándolo, porque era su obligación ya que él le enseñaba las artes de rezos y protecciones, el chico resignado acato lo que su maestro demandaba. Su hermana comenzó a regañarlo y a bajarlo del pobre muchacho que no aguantaría el regreso.

La chica observaba con una sonrisa todo eso, era una de las pocas noches tranquilas que podían disfrutar, miro al cielo estrellado respirando hondo, era un bello lugar ahora que observaba con más calma, y por un momento posos sus ojos en su guardián rojo que le daba la espalda sentado aun disfrutando del sabor de la semilla, y por un momento sintió una extraña angustia, la cual se estaba manifestando desde había algunos días atrás, de eso se percato Goki quien se mantenía a su lado.

**Se encuentra bien ama** la chica parpadeo un instante mirándolo, y luego soltó una risa algo nerviosa **ha estado mirando con mucha insistencia a zenki **ante lo dicho la chica se coloro ya que las miradas de sospecha se colocaron en ella, e incluso las de su guardián.

**Qu-que estás diciendo, no seas tonto jejeje, claro que no lo hago porque me gus…grrr, **carraspeo exageradamente borrando las palabras de su cabeza pero un poco más seria confeso **he tenido una extraña sensación alrededor de él, y me está preocupando mucho porque cada vez es más fuerte** mencionó acongojada mirándolo nuevamente, eso molesto al guerrero quien se paro chasqueando los dientes.

**Tonta como puedes pensar que algo vaya a pasar, nada puede herirme o matarme ya lo has visto, además soy el guerrero más fuerte de todos en el mundo, deja de pensar como si fuera a desaparecer… eh?** El chico percibió un aroma, un delicioso aroma que comenzó a identificar casi de inmediato. Chiaki lo miraba, tenía razón, y no debía el porqué preocuparse, después de todo tenía el brazalete, zenki estaría con ella siempre, pasara lo que pasara, sonrió por dentro.

**Zenki, tienes razón, y si algo llegara a ocurrir es que nuca me abandonariA DONDE DIABLOS ESTA?** Todo se sorprendió al no percatarse que el pelirrojo se había ido imaginándose la silueta del niño.

**Se fue en esa dirección ama** goki señalaba hacia unos árboles, los cuales se empezaron a meser con el viento **creo que percibió algo **chiaki lo miro extrañada, pero lo que haya sido no podía ser mas importante de lo que estaba diciendo.

**Ese malcriado mocoso, me las va a pagar** tomo rumbo por el cual le había dicho su guardián azul, el cual la siguió, su abuela por otro lado pensó que no sería necesario seguirlos, sería buena idea el regresar y al fin dormir de ese largo día.

El pequeño cuerpo luchaba por pasar por las ramas, y en ocasiones llegaba a perder el aroma pero al reencontrarlo se concentraba en seguirlo **puede ser mi día de suerte, dos semillas en una noche que delicia** su rostro mostraba gran felicidad, la cual se veía adorable con su apariencia. Termino de pasar el laberinto de ramas solo para encontrarse con las raíces de un gran árbol, lo miro por unos instantes, era enorme y nunca lo había visto, ladeo su cabeza moviendo sus orejas de forma curiosa. Pero paso poco tiempo en perder el interés y comenzó a buscar su tan ansiada semilla, la cual pudo hallarla enredada en unas delicadas ramas, su sonrisa ensancho enormemente, corrió saltando entre las ramas hasta llegar frente a ella, y sin ser cuidadoso comenzó a querer deshacerse del obstáculo que le impedía saborearla.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no obtenerla con la facilidad con que se veía **que rayos?** Usos todas sus fuerzas el tratar de quitarla de las ramas **da-me-laaaaahhh** su fuerza logro que callera de espaldas en el suelo, sobándose con dolor el golpe que se había dado, era irónico que hacía unos momentos los ataques de aquel poseído no le habían afectado, pero ahora con esa absurda forma una simple caída doliera tanto.

_**Te encuentras bien**_ escucho claramente preguntar a sus espaldas, se giro en guardia _**no le paso nada jijiji**_ escucho la otra voz arriba de el, sus nervios se opusieron de punta al no ver quien le hablaba

**Quienes son, donde están?** Comenzó a tensarse, solo ganando un incomodo sonido que fue roto por el tronar de unas giro saltando hacia atrás escondiéndose entre los arbustos, esperando que se manisfestaran esos seres que seguramente querían pelear con el por la semilla.

_**Que esperas que pase**_ miro con horror como una figura se había materializado a su lado logrando que saliera de su escondite con velocidad.

_**Espera no te vayas, quieres esto no?**_ Mostro la semilla que antes había intentado conseguir, ante eso, zenki se detuvo en lo alto de un árbol _**te la daré si la quieres, pero ven…**_ le sonrio aquel ser, el guardian lo miro con desconfianza, sabia que eran dos, debía de estar a lerta, pero el aroma de la semilla invadiendo sus sentidos le hacían difícil la tarea, y antes de ser conciente ya se encontraba enfrende de el tomando la semilla, deborandola _**realmente te gustan verdad?**_

**Si, es lo mas esquisito que he probado en la vida, pero esta… sabe diferente** mordía una y otravez la semilla, tratando de identificar el sabor, no sabia mal, pero no era el mismo sabor que siempre reconocia.

Termino de pasársela, sonriendo satisfecho, para después mirar con mas atención a quien tenia enfrente, era un ser con forma humana una femenina pero hecho completamente de madera, este le sonreía dulcemente y eso estaba incomodándolo **bien, me voy**

_**No quieres otra?**_ Desde otra rama se formo otro ser igual al primero, pero antes de negarse, ya se encontraba devorando la semilla nuevamente, ese acto saco risas en los seres.

_**Es muy lindo**_zenki las miro molesto _**lamento lo de hace un momento pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no ha habido un ser vivo aquí**_ el niño las miro extrañado y sentandoce en la rama pidió que se explicaran.

_**El bosque creció mucho estos últimos milenios, y ha imposibilitado que viajeros vengan a visitarnos**_ mencionaron tristes. El niño miro el árbol, con que había vivido mucho tiempo, pero de repente se ilumino su mente

**Ustedes, de donde sacaron las semillas?** Era un hecho innegable de que eran las semillas endemoniadas, pero como era posible que no se hubieran activado… amenos que ya estuvieran poseídas y hayan creado un segundo árbol del mal.

Los seres se miraron el uno al otro extrañadas, y más por el hecho del cómo se comportaba el chico ahora de forma agresiva, pero no le negarían la información _**eso es porque callo una semilla del cielo a los pies de nuestro señor, el cual lo ataco y sello en este gran árbol**_ señalo al majestoso milenario que tenían enfrente _**la semilla esencialmente era para invadir del mal el corazón de quien lo poseía**_

_**Pero nuestro señor logro purificarlo quedando encerrado indefinidamente aquí**_ el chico parpadeo unas cuantas veces, una semilla purificada? Pudiera ser la razón por el sabor que tenia?

**Si solo callo una semilla, como es que tenían más?** los seres se miraron sonrientes

_**Este árbol las da, ven**_ tomaron su mano y lo guiaron cerca del árbol donde podía apreciarse un orificio en el cual caían las semillas, su felicidad no pudo describirse en ese momento, un mar de semillas y solo para él _**te gustan mucho verdad…**_ la silueta del niño desapareció solo para ser visualizado en el mar de semillas que tenían enfrente, ambas rieron por el comportamiento del niño.

**Zenki… ZENKI! No, donde se habrá metido?** Chiaki ya comenzaba a cansarse de buscarlo, estaba a punto de amanecer y tendría poco tiempo para arreglarse e ir a la escuela **ZENKI DONDE TE METISTE MOCOSO SIN VERGÜENZA, grrr cuando te encuentre aplastare tu diminuta cabeza y te guardare en la mochila, ya verás si te vuelves a ir** nunca había sido una chica timida o que se guardara las cosas, era su naturaleza el ser ruda, asi comop la naturaleza de zenki el ser independiente, goki suspiro algo apenado por el futuro del guardian, pero aunque no lo aprobara no debía de alejarse de esa forma.

**Ya intento invocarlo ama?** La chica se miro el brazalete suspirando.

**Desde que se fue, y no me responde, crees que?** Y nuevamente aquella mirada de preocupación.

**El sabe cuidarse bien, ya vera que aparecerá cuando menos lo esperemos, talvez ya este de regreso en el templo no cree?** No estaba segura de eso, pero debía confiar en que no le pasaría nada, vamos el pelear con aquellos seres era lo peor del mundo. La luz del sol comenzó a iluminarle la cara

**No puede ser esta amaneciendo?** Y en un instante se olvido de su guardian **no he dormido nada, no se como soportare las clases, no hoy toca educación física, voy a reprobar** se agarro la cabeza exagerando la situación, goki la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero algo tenie apenas escuchable tomo su atención, miro por todos lados, tomando el rumbo de aquel sonido y de entre toda la malesa descubrió el pequeño cuerpo del guardian acurrucado durmiendo plácidamente, sonrio al ayarle, su ama estaría tranquila ahora.

**Pequeño sinvergüenza engreído, soinque qsolo te veniste a dormir y yo buscándote preocupada de que te pasara algo y tu nisiquiera apareces **goki dio un paso atrás al ver el aura que rodeaba a su ama, estaba furiosa **LEVANTATE QUE TE ESTOY HABALNDO.**

Zenki no pudo adivinar el golpe que le vino encima, sumado con las sacudidas y zarandeos de un regaño que lo dejaría sordo por el resto del día, que se suponía que había hecho ahora?

…..

La mañana no pudo estar peor, chiaki había entrado a bañarse con agua fría tratando de alejar el cansancio que quería consumirla, como envidiaba a sus guardianes en ese momento ya que goki solo se transformaría y no sufriría su forma humana el ejercicio de ayer, y zenki, ese malcriado después de recibir su paliza se había quedado dormido nuevamente, y que aunque se lo llevo a arrastras no despertó, pero su sorpresa fue que lo vio recostado en su faltón, ya le recordaría que no lo hiciera, pero se le hacía tarde, debía salir a toda prisa.

La anciana saki se encontraba orando en el templo, y no ignoro todo el ajetreo que tenía su nieta, la adolescencia era una etapa hermosa y la que extrañaría más durante el resto de su vida, el momento en que el zenki sama estuviera con ellos, entristeció un poco su rostro, se había encariñado mucho con aquel guardián, el momento de separarse seria doloroso para ella, ya que los sentimientos de los humanos no era algo que le interesaran a él. Termino sus rezos y se dispuso a realizar sus labores del hogar, paso la mañana concentrada en sus tareas terminándolas temprano **claro, como si cuando entrara a la cocina y no viera a zenki sama con toda la comida regada jejeje** corrió la puerta pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver aquella habitación en orden **estará afuera?** Se pregunto en voz alta, salió de la casa buscándolo en los alrededores, en los arboles, cerca del templo, no estaba. Tomo su mentón pensativa, estaba segura que había regresado, su nieta no lo hubiera hecho de no haberlo encontrado, comenzó a buscar en las habitaciones, sala, comedor, nuevamente cocina, baño… la habitación? Toco la puerta de la recamara de su nieta esperando un momento antes de entrar, la formalidad estaba hecha, asi que entro y fue que encontró una escena bastante graciosa de lo que fuera un poderoso guerrero de tiempos pasados.

Aquel niño estaba enredado en las cobijas del futon, al parecer había luchado por quitárselas, estaban un poco rasgadas, pero había sido en vano. Sonrió ante la expectativa de la acción de su nieta al ver sus sabanas así **seria buena idea que las cambiara ahora** intento con todas sus fuerzas quitárselas al pequeño amo pero este se había aferrado a ellas ganando aquella batalla literalmente dormido. La anciana suspiro derrotada, seguramente no tardaría en despertar pero no tenia prisa, su nieta llegaría tarde de todas formas.

**Chiaki… **_**chiaki la maestra te esta hablando**_ la chica se levanto casi de inmediato, sus amigas le auxiliaron en indicarle en el libro que leían, lo que leían, y la materia en donde lo leían. La clase comenzó a reir por su acción, sintiendoce algo avergonzada, su maestro solo movio la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, y le dio la indicación de que lavara la cara y volviera enseguida al salón,ella siguió la orden, estaba muy somnolienta, todo había sido por sulpa de zenki, no debió de haberlo ido a buscar, nunca consideraba su preocupación, siempre con sus respuestas de _"que tonta si siempre regreso" "es obvio que estaré a tu lado, tienes el brazalete" _o su favorito_ "solo aqui me dan comida gratis"_imitaba los movimientos del guerrero al recordar sus frases solo molestándose mas, llego a los baños y se lavo la cara sintiéndose refrescada en el instante. Se seco con una toalla de papel mirándose al espejo, se mentía así misma el negar su preocupación hacia el Oni mal agradecido, pero era su responsabilidad, después de todo ella lo había invocado, cualquier cosa que le ocurriese seria por su culpa. Miro el brazalete por largo tiempo preguntándose si sería mejor sellarlo en la roca y solo llamarlo cuando encontraran una semilla del mal, después de todo su único gusto era devorarlas, y por lo que sobraba de tiempo se sentía frustrado en esa forma ¿**sería justo hacerlo?**

Se sobresalto al escuchar una voz sincronizada a sus pensamientos, miro a todos lados dándole la espalda al espejo, en el cual mostro una imagen la cual se desvaneció en un instante.

* * *

los kodoma son espíritus del bosque, llegan a tomar forma humana y viven en los arboles, no son agresivos a menos que cortes su arbol o seas malo con la naturaleza

las castañas purificadas son una referencia de la sarcerdotiza kikkyo de la serie de inuyasha, no habra crossover, pero si referencias de la serie ame su universo

buenas noches-dias espero lo esten disfrutando


End file.
